


Aftermath - One-shots for Jonerys

by The13th



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13th/pseuds/The13th
Summary: One-shots for Jonerys. . . Spoilers ahead!Written by J/L/Donnelly.





	1. Brooding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer in the world so forgive my grammar.

A slight breeze washed over Jon's features as he looked out over King's Landing. Jon thought about everything that lead up to this point.

"Always brooding?" Tyrion's voice interrupted his thought and Jon turned to Tyrion by the door. He had a glass of wine in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Even after you defeated the night king, and you're the king of the seven kingdoms. And you have a beautiful wife, three kids you still brood."

"It's all I'm good at," Jon said as he went over to his desk and sat down. Jon gestured to the seat in front of the desk and Tyrion happily accepted.

"I'm sure you are good at other things," Tyrion said as he got comfy.

"Killing, but there are no more wars."

"And you don't know if you're happy or sad." Tyrion looked at Jon over the brim of the wine glass.

"I love my family-" Jon started but Tyrion interrupted.

"But no matter how much you hated killing, it was simple. Unlike politics," Tyrion said as he sipped at his wine.

"Your good at it, Dany is good at it. But for me. . ." Jon looked out the window again then back to Tyrion. "I suck at it. And it doesn't help that I hate King's Landing."

Tyrion let out a small laugh, "It's no Winterfell. But it is where you have to be. You're the King."

Jon sighed, "I didn't ask to be the king."

"No, but you married Daenerys."

"Aye, I did," Jon said as he grabbed the wine that was on the desk and poured himself a glass. "And I don't regret that."

"I think you need a break from King's Landing."

Jon laughed. "What gave that idea?"

"Umm, some comments here and there. But mostly the over time on the brooding." Tyrion and Jon laughed together. Jon hadn't felt this free for awhile, the stress of running the kingdom is hard work.

"So, what do you suggest?" Jon asked as he took another sip of wine.

"Umm, maybe a trip with the family. Say Dragonstone and Winterfell."

"I don't know-"

"Think about it. It would be great for Rheagar, Rhaella, and Visenya. They get to see where their father grew up and where their mother and father fell in love."

Jon thought about the idea for a second, "Who would run the kingdom?"

"Me, of course. As the hand of the queen, I am to serve as lord protector while you and Daenerys are away." Jon looked out the window once more and then stood up from his chair.

"Okay, but I have to ask Dany." Before Jon could go anywhere Tyrion spoke.

"I already talked to her, she said yes." Tyrion gulped the last of his wine and got out the chair and walked to the door. Jon looked at Tyrion in disbelief.

"B-but."

"What, I'm her hand. I go to her first." Jon smiled and leaned on the desk. Before Tyrion left the room he said one last thing. "Oh, and she said if you didn't help her with the kids and the packing she is going to go all Drogon on your-"

"Yes, thank you. I know how it goes," Jon said in embarrassment.

Tyrion laughed, "Better hurry Bastard of Winterfell." Tyrion the left the room. Jon smiled one last time before rushing out the room and towards his and Dany's room.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this before #boatsex, this was my vision on how it could have gone.

Jon sighed as he pulled the shirt he had on over his head. Jon grunted in pain from the brushed rib he got from beyond the wall. Jon looked at the scars that covered his body. Jon was about to let down his hair when there was a knock on the door. Jon turned around and faced the door. "Come in!"

The Door opened and Daenerys walked in she stopped short at the sight of Jon with no shirt. Jon blushed at being in this awkward situation. "Oh, umm- I can come back later-"

"No," Jon said before he stopped himself. Daenerys stopped from leaving the room and looked into his big brown eyes.

"What?" Dany said in a low voice.

"I-umm. I mean you can stay," Jon said as he went to grab his shirt off the floor. Jon grunted in pain as he bent down. Dany ran over and placed both her hands on Jon's chest.

"You should not strain yourself," Dany said in concern. Jon looked into her eyes and he lost himself in them. It then hit Jon how close they were, and with Dany's hands on his firm chest. Jon glanced down at her nice soft lips. The same lips he wished he kissed back on Dragonstone. Jon could tell Dany wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words. Jon then did something crazy, he leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Jon didn't know what happened to him. But at this moment he melted into her lips and she did the same. She returned the kiss. Then things began to heat up, Jon found his hands resting on her waist. And one of Dany's hands found away around his neck and the other in his hair. When they broke apart it was for air, They two looked at each other trying to catch their breath. 

They both knew what they wanted, no words need to be exchanged. This time it was Dany who initiated the kiss. Jon felt her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Jon gladly accepted. Jon's hand's slid to Dany's ass. Dany pulled Jon closer, Jon never felt more alive than right now. He didn't care about being King, he didn't care about Cersei and he didn't care about the night, King. All he cared about was the person in front of him. . . His queen. Jon began to try and undress Daenerys. But the dress she was wearing was too complicated. Dany could tell Jon's frustration and she chuckled a little bit in the kiss. Dany's hands slipped from Jon's neck to help Jon. Once it was loose enough Dany stood back and let the dress fall off leaving her naked. Jon looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. Dany strode over and began to kiss him more. Jon lead them to the bed that was in the room.  Jon lay Dany down onto the bed gently, they stopped assaulting each other with their mouths to look at one and other. Dany let her hand drift over his many scars on his chest. 

Jon took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful eyes.  "I am yours, And you are mine," Jon said softly. Dany looked back into Jon's eyes. 

"You are mine, and I am yours," Dany said and the two stayed silent for a second before kissing again this time with so much passion. The two spent the rest of that time doing you know what ;).

\---

Jon sighed as he looked up at the ships cabin roof. Jon the looked down at the platinum blonde hair that was covering his chest. Jon smiled, he wanted to freeze this time forever and never have to worry about anything ever again. Jon let his hand play with her hair. Jon heard a slight hum of satisfaction from the dragon queen. Jon could feel her hands on his chest drawing the outlines of his scars. 

Dany then broke the silence, "Figure of speech?"

Jon knew what she was talking about. "I never said it was," Jon replied.

"I can't believe, I could have lost you before I even got you," Dany said in a low but sad voice. 

"Hey," Jon said in a reassuring tone. Jon made her look at him, "I'm right here. I'm here with you," Jon said as he leaned in to kiss her. They shared that kiss and Dany poured all her worry and pain into him. 

"Never leave me, Jon Snow."

"Never," Jon replied. Jon would stay by this woman's side until the end of time. 


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets a sweet surprise

Dany looked out the window of her chambers that she was given in Winterfell. She watched as the snow fell onto the towers and training grounds of Winterfell. She had been her only for a week. When she first saw the castle she was amazed by it. Dany was excited to see where Jon grew up. When they went through the gates Jon greeted his sisters and brother. Dany couldn't help but smile at the family that went through so much. Jon then introduced Her to them. 

"Everyone, this Daenerys Targaryen," Jon said as Dany got off her horse and walked up to the family.  

"Your grace this is, Sansa," Jon said as he gestured to a Red headed woman. "And this is Arya," Jon continued down the line to a small woman but she had a sword and a dagger. Someone you don't want to mess with. "And finally, this is my brother Bran," Jon said as he stood next to the boy in the wheelchair.

"It's nice to meet you all," Dany said as she looked at them all. Dany could see that Sansa and Arya had displeased looks on their face. And Bran had. . . No emotion, just a blank face. 

"Jon, can I talk to you?" Sansa spoke up as she looked to Jon. Jon glanced at Dany who nodded and then Jon walked off with Sansa. Dany was left with Arya and Bran, Arya was giving Dany the most death glare anyone has ever given. 

"I'm sorry for Viserion's death," Bran spoke up. Dany was shocked,  _How could this kid know about her dragons._

"Umm, But how did-" Dany began to ask but Tyrion walked up.

"Your grace we should get inside it's cold out here." Dany nodded and walked off following Tyrion. Dany caught some hateful glares from some of the men and lords. She knew that a Targaryen is not welcome in Winterfell. 

Later that night Jon and Dany cuddled in the furs of her bed. Dany rested her head on his chest and sighed. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jon asked.

Dany moved her head so she could look into his big brown eyes that she loved so much. "I don't think you family likes me very much. I don't think anyone in the north likes me very much."

"That's not true," Jon said in a reassuring voice as he stroked Dany's back with his hand. 

"Well, Sansa I can tell is pissed at me. Arya is always giving me this glare like she is going to kill me. And Bran well. . . I don't know what his deal is." Jon lightly chuckled.

"They will come around," Jon said as he leaned down and gave Dany a kiss before resting his head back onto the pillow. 

"I hope so," Dany said before resting her head on his chest. 

One week later Dany started to become sick. She threw up every morning, Missandei said she should go see the maester but Dany refused. It was when Tyrion and Jon heard that she finally went to satisfy their needs. Jon always begged her to go because he was worried about her. Dany found it cute. After visiting Maester Wolkan that she found out the reason she was sick all the time. 

She was carrying a child.

Dany was in her room looking out over Winterfell processing what she just heard. _How could she be with a child? She was barren! The witch told her so, but. Here she is with Jon Snow's child inside of her._ She then heard a knock on the door which pulled her away from her thoughts. "Come in!"

Jon Snow was the one who walked in. Jon shut the door behind him and looked at Dany with concern. "Are you okay? What did the Maester say?" 

Dany didn't know what to say. Could she tell him, what if she loses it? A million thoughts ran through her mind as she looked at Jon. Jon could tell she was troubled and walked to her and embraced her in a hug. Dany let the tears roll down her cheeks as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm scared," Dany said in a very low voice.

"I'm here. I will always be here, I will never leave you side." That just made Dany cry even more. 

Finally, when she stopped crying Dany looked up into his eyes. "I-I'm. . . I'm with a child." 

Jon froze, Dany could tell the news hit him hard too. "A-Are you sure?" Dany nodded and looked at Jon, _is he going to be mad? Is he going to be happy?_ Dany asked herself. Then Jon smiled down at Dany. "T-this is amazing!" 

Dany smiled with Jon, "You going to be a father."

"And you going to be a mother." This made Dany smile even brighter. The impossible happened, and she was going to have a child with the most wonderful man she knew. They then kissed each other with so much passion. Jon guided her over to the bed and lay her down. Jon took his time to look in her eyes. "I love you."

Dany felt the tears coming, "I love you too." Dany meant it, she never felt this much love for anyone else. The two spent the rest of the day with each other, they forgot about all the white walkers, all the wars, all the people. It was just those two, and their child.


	4. The Heir to the Iron Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is comforted about his true heritage. How will Jon react to such news?

Jon was summoned to the weirwood tree in Winterfell. Jon walked past the trees And towards the weirwood where he saw Bran in his wheelchair and Sam on the bench with a book.  Jon looked at Sam who looked back. They both shared a smile. "Sam, I didn't know you were here." 

"I came here to help you," Sam said as he watched Jon approach.

"Well, I thank you for the help," Jon said. Jon then looked at Bran who was staring at the tree. "Bran."

Bran looked at Jon, "Jon. We need to tell you something." Jon looked confused.

"What is it?"

Bran looked at Sam who nodded. Bran looked back at Jon, "You are not my fathers bastard."

Jon scoffed, "Of course I am." Jon's smile died as he looked at Bran's and Sam's serious faces. "Guys?"

"You've never been a bastard."

"W-what are talking about?" Jon asked as he felt himself panic. 

"You mother was Lyanna Stark." Jon stood there, not knowing what to say. "Your father is Rhaegar Targaryen." This is where Jon couldn't take it and he shook his head.

"No. No. No. That can't be," Jon said as he leaned on the closest tree next to him. 

"It's true," Sam said. "A high septon annulled Rhaegar's marriage to Ella and re married him to Lyanna."

"B-but. . ." So many thoughts were rushing through his mind.

"Your mother named you, Aegon Targaryen. Your proper title is, Aegon of the house Targaryen the sixth of his name, True King of the andals and the first men." Jon shook his head and walked off away from them. He couldn't stand it, everything he was told was a lie. And he's a Targaryen, but he loves Dany. Jon was so conflicted he went into his room and locked the door.  

"I can't be," Jon said to himself as he paced the room up and down. 

Jon didn't know how long he was pacing around for but then there was a knock at the door. Jon stopped pacing and walked over to the door. Jon unlocked it and opened it to reveal the woman he fell in love with. 

Daenerys stood at the door with a concerned look on her face. "I haven't seen you for hours." 

Jon didn't know what to say, he stood before his Aunt if what Bran and Sam said was true. "I-I've had a lot on my mind."

"I'll help," Daenerys said as she extended her hand and cupped Jon's cheek. Jon closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her hand. Dany went in for a kiss but Jon stopped her. Dany looked shocked.

"No, I. I need to speak with you," Jon said as he backed up and let the shocked Daenerys into the room. Jon shut the door behind her.

"What is it?" Dany asked in concern. 

"I. . . Umm, I don't know how to say it." Jon paced back and forth and slid a hand down his face. 

"You can tell me anything," Daenerys said as she looked at Jon.

"Bran and Sam told me who my parents are," Jon said as he stopped pacing and looked into her violet eyes. 

"What do you mean? Your father is Eddard Stark." 

"No, he's not," Jon said in a low voice. Jon hung his head and held the bridge of his nose. "My real parents are-" Jon looked back up to Dany and then shook his head and held his head in his hands. 

"Jon, what is it?" Dany asking with more concern in her voice. 

"I. . . I can't!" Jon said as he curled his hand up in a fist and slammed it on the desk beside him. 

The action made Daenerys jump, she has never seen him this upset. "Jon, your starting to scare me."

"I just-" Jon said as he looked back at her. As Jon looked at her perfect face, her perfect eyes, hair, nose, Everything. He heard Bran's word in his head,  _Your father is Rhaegar Targaryen_. "I'm sorry. Daenerys." Jon said in short breaths. 

Daenerys shook her head, "What are you sorry for?"

"I-I. . ." Jon looked at her one last time remembering her features. "I can't be with you," Jon said in a quiet voice. Just saying that broke his heart. 

Daenerys felt like the world was coming down around her.  _How could he say that? Did he even love her? Had he used her?_ She could feel the tears start to gather in her eyes. "W-what?" Daenerys asked in a shaky voice.

There was silence for a while then Jon spoke up. "Dany I-"

Daenerys held her hand up, "Don't ever call me Dany. Ever again." Daenerys said with fury. Jon stayed quiet. Daenerys couldn't cry in front of him, not now. Daenerys walked over to the door and opened it, but before she walked out she turned back to him. "Did that night on the ship mean nothing to you?" 

Jon looked at her and saw how broken she was. Jon felt as though his heart broke multiple times, "It meant the world to me."

"Then why?"

"I"m sorry." Daenerys shook her head and walked out the room. When she got to her own she leaned her back against the door and let the tears fall. Jon let his tears come to, he just said good bye to the woman he loved. 

-

-

-  **To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!!!!! This story is going to have a 2nd part, so look out for that. But till then have a good day.


	5. What have I done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of The Heir To the Iron Throne

It's been a week since Jon last talked with Daenerys. They saw each other at Meetings but they never looked at each other. Tyrion knew something happened and was going to find out what. Tyrion walked down the halls of Winterfell towards Jon's room. Once he made it he knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in!" 

Tyrion opened the door and walked in. He saw Jon sitting in front of the fire looking into the flames. Tyrion closed the door behind him and walked towards Jon. Jon glanced over his shoulder at Tyrion. Tyrion sat himself down on the chair next to Jon's. "What do you want?" Jon asked.

"What happened?"Jon looked at Tyrion then back into the flames. 

"How did you know?" 

"I saw the way you two looked at each other. Now I see they way you two don't look at each other." 

"I don't want to talk about it." Tyrion sighed and looked around the room.

"You northerners are so stubborn." Tyrion watched as Jon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "She is heart broken."

"I know," Jon said with a hint of anger. 

"All I want to know is what happened so I can fix it." Jon stayed silent. Tyrion got out the chair and walked over to the table that had the wine. Tyrion poured two glasses and walked back to the chairs. Tyrion handed Jon one and sat back down in his own chair. Jon chugged the wine down and Tyrion sipped on it. "If we can't fix what's between you and Daenerys. I'm afraid that we have lost this war." 

"How?"

"If the two leaders of two great houses can't work together, let alone look at one and other. Then the war for the dawn has already been lost." Jon took another big swig of the wine before looking at Tyrion. 

"I'm not a Stark." Tyrion looked into his eyes to see conflict, hate, and anger. 

"You're a bastard I know-"

"No," Jon said with an icy tone. "Bran and Sam told me the truth of my parentage." Tyrion stayed quiet looking at Jon. "My mother was Lyanna Stark." 

Tyrion started to add the pieces of the puzzle, "Oh."

"My father. . ." Jon shook his head and looked back into the flames. 

"Is Rhaegar Targaryen," Tyrion said in a low voice figuring out the puzzle. Jon nodded slightly. 

"Rhaegar was annulled from Ellie and remarried to Lyanna," Jon said in a shaky voice as he looked deeper into the flames. 

"You have more of a claim to the Iron Throne then Daenerys does." 

Jon snapped his head at Tyrion, "I don't want the throne. I never wanted it, and I never will." 

"Yout did it because you were related," Tyrion said now fully understanding the situation. Jon dropped his head and held his head in his hands. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Tyrion broke the silence. "Do you love her?" 

Jon looked up at Tyrion. Tyrion could tell that Jon had nothing but Love for the dragon queen. Jon nodded, "I do."

"Well then," Tyrion said as he finished the rest of his wine. "Don't sit around here with me, go talk to her." 

"I can't."

"Why can't you?" Tyrion asked. 

"Because we are related." 

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, you are. But you know what I see." Jon shook his head. "I see two people in love. A great man once said that we don't choose whom we love. If you truly love her, you will go to her." Jon thought for a second before getting up from his chair and walking to the door. Before he left he turned to Tyrion. 

"Why?"

Tyrion looked at Jon, "I care for the both of you. And we are all going to die in the next couple of weeks so why not." Jon nodded before walking out the room.

Jon marched down the halls of Winterfell towards Daenerys room. Once outside her door Jon raised his hand to knock but stopped himself short. Jon closed his eyes.  _What if she hates me now? I broke her heart, how could she ever forgive me._ Jon didn't know if he could go through with it. Before he could back away Maester Wolkan exited the room. "Oh, your grace."

"Maester, what-why where you attending the queen?" Jon asked with curiosity.

"I-I don't think it's my place to say," Wolken said. "Your grace," Wolken said as he bowed and walked off. Jon looked at the maester and then back at Daenerys door.  Jon then knocked on the door, a few seconds later it opened up. Jon saw Missandei standing at the door, she looked at Jon then glanced back into the room. 

"It's Jon Snow, your grace," Missandei said. 

"I don't want to see him," Jon heard the voice of Daenerys from within the room. 

Missandei turned back to Jon but before she could talk Jon opened his mouth. "Daenerys please, let me talk to you!" Jon pleaded. Missandei turned back into the room. Then after a couple seconds, Missadnei walked past Jon and out the room. Jon walked into the room to see Daenerys who was at the edge of the bed. Jon could tell by her red eyes that she had been crying. Jon shut the door and looked at Daenerys. "Daenerys, I'm sorry." Jon stepped forward but Daenerys moved away. "You want to know why." Daenerys just sat quietly. Jon shook his head and looked at the ground. "My father. . ." Jon sighed and looked back at Daenerys. "My father was Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon looked at Daenerys shocked face. 

"W-Who told you this?" Dany asked.

"My Brother Bran, and my friend Sam who found pages of the High Septon's diary ." Daenerys got to her feet and looked at Jon. Daenerys placed a hand on Jon's cheek. Jon leaned into the touch. "But all of that doesn't matter. Not now," Jon said as he cupped her cheek. "Because I love you. . . Dany." Daenerys smiled and pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds, Dany broke the kiss and looked at Jon.

"I love you too." Jon was the one that captured her lips. The kiss started to heat up. The two ended up in bed together. And one thing leads to another. 

\------------

After the fun ;) Jon was stroking Dany's hair as she lay on his chest. "Why was maester Wolken here?"

"Ummm. . ." Dany looked up at Jon. "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. Sorry if there were any errors, I'm not a good writer.


	6. The wedding

Jon looked at himself in the mirror that was on the wall. He was wearing his Stark furs that Sansa gave him before they left Castle Black. His hair was tied back in his usual man bun. Jon checked himself over again making sure everything was perfect. But every time he checked he always felt unsure of himself. A knock on the door interrupted his thought's, "Come in!"

The door opened with a creak and in stepped Sam, Jon smiled at the new arrival. "Hey, hows it going in here?" Sam asked. 

"To be honest. . . Not good," Jon said as he looked back into the mirror. Jon's belly has been flipping ever since morning. 

"Oh, what's wrong?" Sam asked as he closed the door and walked up beside Jon. 

"Mabey we are rushing this." Jon hopped back and forth on each foot. 

"Calm down Jon. Let this night be yours and Daenerys, no one else. The dead aren't going to ruin your wedding," Sam said in a reassuring tone. Jon took a deep breath, Jon never felt this nervous in his entire life. Even after facing the dead multiple times, none of that compared to this moment. 

"Okay," Jon said as he looked at Sam. "I'm ready." 

Sam smiled and lead Jon out the room. They walked down the halls of Winterfell and then out into the courtyard where the snow has been falling. They walked into the gods wood, There they followed a path of lanterns towards the weirwood. On either side of the tree stood everyone who was attending the wedding. On the left side stood, Tyrion, Greyworn, Varys, And ser Jorah Mormont. On the right side stood, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Davos, and Tormund. Jon nodded at them all as he took his place at the weirwood tree. Sam stood next to BRan and watched as Jon fiddled with his hands. 

They waited there for a couple of minutes before they noticed two people heading their way. Jon looked up to see. . . Her. Daenerys was walking towards him with her arm wrapped around Missandei's. She was wearing a beautiful long white fur dress that hugged her form. Jon couldn't help but stare.  _How could I be so lucky_ , Jon thought to himself as he watched her come closer.

The way the light bounced off the snow and hit her was perfect. Dany smiled at Jon, Jon smiled back. The whole world could fall away and he wouldn't notice, the only thing that mattered to him was her. Once close enough Missandei let go of Daenerys and took her spot next to Greyworm. 

Davos walked in front of the weirwood tree, and Tyrion walked next to Daenerys. Jon looked back at Davos who nodded. Jon swallowed and looked back at the beautiful woman in front of him. 

"Who comes before the gods?" Davos asked.

"Daenerys of House Targaryen comes here to be wed.  A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble the true queen of the seven kingdoms, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Tyrion asked. 

Jon not taking his eyes off Daenerys answered. "Me, Jon of House Stark, Warden of the north. I claim her, who gives her?" 

"Tyrion of the House Lannister, the hand of the queen." Tyrion looked at Daenerys, "queen Daenerys, will you take this man?" 

Daenerys looked at Jon with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. "I take this man."

Jon felt his heart flutter, How can he a bastard be with this amazing woman. 

"You may join hands," Davos said as he gestured to the couple. Tyrion went back to his spot, Daenerys stood in front of Jon. The Two linked hands and faced Davos who smiled at them. "In the sight of the seven, I hear by seal these two souls," Davos said as he wrapped a string of cloth around their hands. "Binding them as one, for eternity." Davos stepped back and looked at the couple. "look upon one and other, and say the words," Davos said as he stepped to the side.

Jon and Dany turned to face each other. "Father, Smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger," They said in unison. 

"I am hers."

"I am his." 

"And she is mine."

"And he is mine."

"From this day, until the end of my days," They said in unison. They both smiled at each other. Jon leaned down and captured her lips in his. The crowd surrounding them clapped as the two became husband and wife. 


	7. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany get crowned King and Queen of the seven kingdoms

Today is the day. The day Jon snow becomes, king Aegon Targaryen, next to his queen Daenerys Targaryen. Jon took in a deep breath, he never liked being King in the North. But he did it for the protection of the realm. When the northern lords offered him a crown Jon refused, he would accept the title, but he won't accept wearing a crown.

5 years ago he was just a bastard at the wall, now he was about to be King. Not because of his name, or who his parents were. Because he was in love with the queen, Daenerys Targaryen. Jon looked over to the other side of the large room to see her getting ready in a very fancy silk dress. The dress was all black except for the long red cape that was attached to her shoulder. Missandei was helping her along the way, putting her hair up into complicated braids. Jon smiled at his wife and then looked back at the mirror in front of him. 

Jon wore a heavy fur cloak along with chest piece with both Stark, and Targaryen sigils embedded onto it.  His hair was out of his usual bun and was draped to his shoulders. 

Tyrion walked into the room and looked at both Dany and Jon. "You ready?"

Jon glanced at Dany who looked right back, they both nodded at each other. "Ready," They said in unison. 

"Alright, I'll send in the queens guard to escort you." With that Tyrion nodded his head and left the room. Jon walked up next to Daenerys and smiled.

"Nervous?" Jon asked as he looked into her deep violet eyes. 

"A bit." The two laughed. "I've been waiting for this my entire life, I think I can be a bit nervous." Daenerys looked back at the door where the Queen's guard was waiting for them. The commander of the guard Greyworm was leading the escort. "I just want to take Rhaella and curl up in a little ball in bed." Jon chuckled and smiled at the thought of his daughter in the arms of her mother. 

"As much I would love to see that, the seven kingdoms needs you to be their queen." Daenerys looked at Jon and smiled at him. 

"And they also need their king." Dany gave Jon a quick peck on the lips before facing forward again. "Here goes nothing," Dany said as they walked forward with their arms around each other. The queen guards bowed and lead them towards the Throne room. 

The main doors opened to reveal a row of city watch guards on either side of the path that leads up to the iron throne. Jon and Dany took a deep breath and proceed down the row towards the Iron Throne. The hall was full of Lords and Ladies that survived the wars, they watched as the new King and Queen walked towards their throne. 

Once they got closer Jon spotted Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Sam. Sansa was holding little Rhaella. Jon and Dany smiled at their little child as they ascended the steps. Tyrion stood next to Varys and Jamie who had recently been granted full pardon for all his crimes against the crown. Davos was the one next to the throne, beside him a crown rested on a violet pillow. Tyrion was going to be the one to crown the queen, but since his height difference, he chose to give that pleasure to Davos. 

As they reached the final steps the Queen's guard split off. Jon let go of Dany's arm and stood on the platform next to the throne where a stool was. Davos grabbed the Crown from the pillow and turned to the crowd. "I proclaim Daenerys of the house Targaryen, first of her name, queen of the andals and the first men, protector of the seven kingdoms!" Davos slowly placed the crown over her silver hair. The crown fit perfectly on her head. Daenerys then slowly sat down on the Iron Throne. "Long may she reign!!!!!" 

"Long may she reign!!!" Everyone echoed. The room filled with claps and cheers. Jon clapped and looked at his wife who had a small smile on her lips. Jon then sat down on his stool next to the throne.

Jon and Dany looked over to see Rhaella clapping her little hands in Sansa's arms. Both Jon and Dany smiled at the little Targaryen, Arya laughed and tickled Rhae making the little baby giggle. 

Jon took a deep breath, here they were at the end; no not the end. . . The beginning. The Beginning of a new story. 

And Jon knew that this story was going to be. . .

** Amazing **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were any grammatical mistakes, I'm not the best writer.
> 
> P.S. I love any feed back you guys can give me :)


	8. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry!!!! This chapter is really short! But I wrote it down and I thought you guys needed something.  
> So I hope you enjoy

Dany sighed as she listened to the sound of the wind blowing against the stones of Winterfell. That was the only sound, other than the steady breathing of herself and the new King. Her head rose with his chest when he took a breath, and then fell with it when he exiled that breath. 

Dany was at peace, resting her head on her new husband's chest. The only place she wants to be, the only thing that mattered. She was finally. . . Home. 

The northern voice broke her out her thought, "What are you thinking of?" 

Dany turned her head around to look into his deep brown eyes. "I was thinking about us," Dany said as she let her finger trail across his hard chest. 

"What about us?" Jon asked as he stroked her back. 

"About how I never felt so at peace." Jon smiled at Dany. Dany lived for the days her brooding man smiled.

"I feel the same, no matter what people say. No matter how many threats threaten us, I will all ways be by your side." Jon paused and slide his hand down to her swollen stomach, "By both of your sides." 

Dany smiled, "What do you think, boy or girl?" Dany asked as she traced the scars that littered his chest. 

"I don't care as long as they are healthy and alive by the end of this." Dany's smiled drifted, she thought about the night King that marched towards them. Dany let her eyes wander down to his chest and over the scar that covered his heart. Jon could tell that she was distressed and placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him in the eye. "I will do anything. Anything! To protect our child, even if that means my death." 

Dany couldn't bear the thought of living in a world with out Jon Snow, not after everything they been through. Dany smashed her lips onto his, they exchanged a heated passionate kiss together. When it ended Dany looked Jon in the eye, "Don't you dare leave me," Dany said in a serious tone. "Don't you dare leave us!" Dany placed her hand over Jon's that covered her belly. "That's an order." Dany felt the tears leaking out her eyes. 

Jon used his other hand to wipe away the tears that covered her cheek. "I promise," Jon said as he leaned into another kiss, this one was slow and much more powerful than the last. 

Once they broke neither could say another word, they just held each other that night. Any night could be there last night, but they made the most of it, with each other. 


End file.
